La oscuridad emergente
by n1god
Summary: Kruzark seres oscuros que siguen a un solo señor, la apropiación del universo es solo el inicio, expandiendo su poderío por el infinito mar de esferas que abarca el multiverso, no hay quienes lo detengan... sucumbir o morir... rendirse y someterse es lo unico que les queda a quienes son invadidos por estos seres. "Rinde te o muere... Elegir es su derecho"


"Los imperios Kruzark siempre se han levantado sobre la espalda de esclavos"  
"Para continuar la tradición serán necesarios millones de ellos"

-No se preocupe maestro, le aseguro que tendrá ese planeta a su servicio.-

"Dales a conocer su lugar, sin piedad… no quiero prisioneros, si no esclavos."

-Así será maestro… Este mundo es tan mediocre… para antes de que se dé cuenta, podrá venir a ver como lo sumimos en la miseria misma y comprenderán su lugar como esclavos.-

"Eso espero mi leal aprendiz… Muchos otros Kruzark estarían dispuestos a quitarte tu lugar solo por complacerme, no me decepciones… quiero ese planeta bajo nuestro yugo"

-Así lo hare maestro-

Este planeta lo hemos estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, sin duda alguna es un planeta que a nuestro maestro le interesaba de gran medida… Las investigaciones, las observaciones y la información que habíamos sacado de este planeta ya estaban listas… Lo único que faltaba era la invasión.

Bajo mi comando tenía un total de quince mil legiones, ¿Por qué mi maestro quería este planeta en particular? Hay planetas mejores eso sin duda alguna, el tipo de habitad que este planeta tenia era estándar. ¿Las criaturas? Nuevas para mí, esto fue principalmente lo que más nos entretuvo de la invasión, nuestra preparación, no podíamos solo llegar y atacar, debíamos analizar cada cosa que nos fuese posible para minimizar nuestras bajas.

Esclavos… Si, mano de obra gratuita, la extracción de minerales, trabajo en granjas para alimentar se ha vuelto necesario para nuestras fuerzas militares la cual va en aumento infinito. Si el maestro lo quiere… Lo tendrá ¿La razón? Poder, Control, soberanía, influencia sobre los demás. Nuestro imperio siempre ha crecido así, miles de sistemas… miles de universos han caído ante nuestro poderío, y no nos detendremos hasta conquistar todo y este planeta no será la excepción, caerá este planeta, sus gobernantes estarán de rodillas y aceptaran su nuevo destino.

¿Paz? ¿Amor? ¿Armonía? Les enseñaremos que el caos es lo que mueve al universo… Nuestra voluntad se hará.

¿Quedo claro?

-¡Mortem Inimicus! –Gritaron millones de soldados con armaduras de caballeros-

* * *

La paz en Equestria reinaba desde hace años… Fue difícil mantenerla intacta… Twilight había hecho un gran trabajo, cada batalla que tuvo la preparo para estar al lado de nosotras, una gobernante tiene que entender diversas cosas a lo largo de su vida, en su momento entendió el valor del auto sacrificio, como la importancia de la paciencia y sobre todo lo que siempre necesito desde joven… Amistad.

La verdad no podía estar más orgullosa de ella, paz y prosperidad… Todos podían disfrutar de su vida sin temor a nada. Claro que aún había problema menor… Delincuentes, algunos estafadores… la verdad cosas menores pero que tenían que ser puestas frente a un juez y enseñarles que esos actos no son permitidos y no deben hacerse.

Luna en todo este tiempo había logrado por fin adaptarse de buena manera a esta época, no es lo mismo que hace un milenio pero… con tiempo y un poco de iniciativa propia pudo darse a la tarea de dar clases nocturnas para no pasar sola las noches, su trabajo en el mundo de los sueños se le volvía cada vez más fácil, no tenía que estar ya dormida para estarlo, sin duda su habilidad mágica en este factor fue aumentando considerablemente. Le agradaba enseñar, maestra de astrología y tutora… aún no se digna a tomar a una estudiante bajo su ala… Dice que no se siente del todo lista… que no está dispuesta aun no guiar a un potro por el buen camino y hacerlo más de lo que ella cree… Siente que puede fracasar y si lo hace… Ella no se lo perdonaría por arruinarle su vida. La comprendo… estuve en su mismo lugar, eventualmente entenderá que tomar a alguien como lo hice con Twilight, es algo hermoso… después de todo… Tanto ella como yo… No podemos tener hijos, para mi Twilight se convirtió en una hija para mí a lo largo de los años.

Cadence y Shining… Esta paz les dio el tiempo para poder estar con su hija, la verdad nunca los había visto tan felices desde la vez que fui a visitarlos al imperio de cristal… la misma tranquilidad se respiraba en el imperio de cristal…

Ver a Flurry caminar siguiendo a los chicos de su edad para jugar con ellos, me hacía pensar en lo vieja que me había vuelto… ¿cuantas generaciones eh visto a lo largo de mi vida? A cuantos he mirado crecer y morir… algunos hicieron una vida prospera… otros sufrieron a lo largo de ella pero lograban seguir adelante. Todos y cada uno de ellos son la razón por la cual yo continuo adelante… Si ellos lo lograron ¿Por qué yo no?

Me habría gustado mucho seguir con esa paz y tranquilidad… Lo habría deseado mucho… Pues poco después recibimos noticias desde otros reinos, todos y cada uno de ellos pidiéndonos ayuda inmediata de forma militar, algo los atacaba de cruel manera, primero fueron los grifos… luego los minotauros… poco después el reino de las cebras. Eran reinos lejanos sin duda y era imposible ayudarles al instante a todos.

Tuvimos que aumentar la actividad militar y comenzar un reclutamiento en gran escala tras saber que aquellas tropas que estaban atacando al reino no tenían intenciones de detenerse.

-El reclutamiento llevara tiempo princesa… Los instructores se toman tiempo para enseñar lo básico y será difícil para el tiempo que lo quiere.-Dijo Shining Amor quien me acompañaba en ese momento.-

Te recuerdo bien Shining… Cuando supe de ti por tu hermana, te ayude un poco para tolerar a los guardias brabucones, gran parte de ellos eran de la nobleza o venían de un linaje militar muy grande. Y eso lo respeto realmente, pero no tolero ver que abucen de los demás, por eso te ayude en tu juventud.

Eras fuerte, tenías iniciativa y madera de comandante… No hice mal en elegirte como capitán de mi guardia.

-Lo sé bien Armor, pero está es la única forma de lograrlo, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para antes de que esos invasores lleguen a nuestras tierras.-

-Princesa-Hablo Twilight quien estaba aún lado mío.- Cada día llegan más refugiados de los otros reinos.-

-Nos ocuparemos de todo. Pídeles que te den más información de lo que ocurrió, cualquier cosa nos sería útil para conocer quien nos ataca.-

Así comenzó todo… la paz que solíamos tener… paso a ser un caos completo. Poco después de la primera semana el reino de los minotauros se declaro destruido, los pegasos que mandamos a explorar ninguno regreso, el de las cebras tubo el mismo destino… de los dragones y pegasos que mandamos para asegurar su bien estar en ellos solo regresaron dos dragones, y estos últimos solo murieron minutos después por desangramiento.

¿Que criaturas buscan la destrucción?

Claro que pensamos en usar la magia para poder observar a nuestros invasores pero… no observábamos nada, solo oscuridad… una niebla oscura y roja.

Luego llego el pánico, los refugiados mencionaban a estos monstruos que venían con la única intención de acabarnos y esclavizarnos, el miedo se difundió, todos nuestros ponis nos pedían protección ante esto y el alza de reclutamiento se disparó como una flecha lanzada al cielo. Nadie quería a estos invasores y nuestras zonas militares no bastaban para entrenar a muchos… lo que nos dividía de los otros reinos era un gigantesco mar… solo nos quedaba esperar a que estas criaturas llegaran a nuestras tierras.

Los primeros en ser atacados fueron los Hipogrifos, pese a tener tropas en esa zona, fueron acabados rápidamente… Me asustaba la rapidez con la que este enemigo avanzaba… hasta que por fin pude mirar sus rostros.

Criaturas como nosotros, o al menos parcial, no eran ponis antropomorfos como nosotros… o al menos sus armaduras no nos dejaban verlos por completo.

Armaduras oscuras… banderas con lo que parecían cruces rojas espadas, lanzas, escudos con ese mismo símbolo en sus banderas, sus armas vareaban con los individuos, mazos, hachas, alabardas.

Nunca espere que esas criaturas tuvieran el poder para acabar con gran parte del mundo…

* * *

"Espero y no tengas problemas en ese mundo"

-Hay resistencia mínima maestro… no es ningún problema… las portadoras de los elementos de la "Armonía" fueron reprimidas, tres de ellas murieron y las otras tres están bajo cuidado-

"Guarda sus amuletos, quiero verlos yo mismo"

-Claro maestro… No hay ningún problema-

"¿Bajas?"

-Mínimas, solo los débiles son quienes mueren en la conquista de este débil mundo-

"Te llevaste a recién ingresados a nuestra orden, es normal que tengas bajas… el punto es eliminar a los débiles de nuestras filas para que solo queden los fuertes… Parece que vas bien en tu avance…"

-Así es maestro… La magia no es ningún problema que no podamos manejar… pronto ese conocimiento solo le servirá a usted… Los dragones… son quizás unos oponentes muy dignos a comparación del resto de los individuos en este lugar.-

"Ya veo… Asegúrate de no matarlos a todos, los necesitamos al final de cuentas para nuestros planes… Además… si esos dragones son tan bueno como dices, dales la oportunidad de vivir peleando por su vida."

-Como desee maestro-

Nuestro avance fue simple, atacamos ciudades principales, de ahí extendimos nuestras fuerzas a los alrededores, las legiones se encargaban de oprimir a quienes se nos oponían, tenemos la simpleza de acabar con ellos, pero mi maestro los quiere vivos… y quienes no acepten esto… serán eliminados… Los minotauros fueron algo tan simple realmente, cada Kruzark podía acabar fácilmente con diez de ellos… grifos fueron una decepción completa, esperaba algo más de la especie que se decía era belicista en su época.

Las cebras… Casi sentía lastima por ellas. Casi… Al final ellas fueron las mas sensatas, se sometieron a nuestro yugo con facilidad, fueron mucho más inteligentes que el resto de los seres de este lugar realmente… una lástima.

Los Hipogrifos casi parecían ser oponentes dignos… El "Honor" en este lugar está sobrevalorada, no comprenden que en medio de una guerra todo se vale, no importa el medio en una guerra. Lo único que importa es ganar… Soy alguien que aprecia y respeta a los guerreros con honor… pero ante mi lo tienen que demostrar… Si alguien dice que otro es honorable, no le pongo importancia.

Tras la orden de mi maestro, nuestro deber era capturar a todo peleador que representara ser digno… por ende debería como mínimo vencer a un Kruzark, hasta ahora muy pocos lo han logrado… y contados son…

Al llegar a la nueva tierra donde nos aguardaban dragones, esto representó ser un reto bastante interesante… Algunos de ellos eran casi tan fuertes como cinco de nuestros Kruzark, fuertes… más no hábiles. Eh ahí por qué eren vencidos, en fuerza bruta superaban a cualquier Kruzark pero nosotros no peleamos para saber quién puede levantar montañas… peleamos para matar.

Los escasos dragones que capturábamos, eran perdonados y llevados a las filas traseras donde serían cuestionados y se les inculcaría nuestra filosofía, serían utilizados como carne de cañón para futuras invasiones. Pero.

Si resultaban ser bastante buenos… podrían incluso pelear a nuestro lado. Pero eso lo decidirá nuestro Señor.

-¡NO PONDRAN UN PIE SOBRE LAS TIERRAS DRAGÓN!-

Que dragona tan molesta… Admito que se miraba fuerte... la conocían como la señora de los dragones, la encare yo personalmente… una lástima de que tengan un gran título pero sea tan pequeña como una hormiga y tan débil como un ratón.

La caída de esta dragona solo había enfurecido al resto de los dragones quienes solo peleaban con mayor ferocidad, la palabra derrota y rendirse no está en su sangre ya que todos ellos peleaban como si su vida de pendiera de la misma victoria.

Eventualmente los dragones que no se sometían eran ejecutados… y los que se dignaban a rendirse y sucumbir se retiraban de esas tierras acompañados de grupos de Kruzark. No todos… pero tampoco muy pocos, el honor en cierta forma regia a estas criaturas… sin embargo cuando le llegó la noticia al antecesor de esta "Señora dragón" había llegado un dragón muchísimo más grande que las mismas montañas. Al principio nos mostramos sorprendidos de ver un dragón de tal magnitud.

Le ofrecí unirse a nuestra causa, criaturas como esta merecía la pena convencer… Lamentablemente para él era muy sentimental… Le ofrecí una vida llena de poder con el único fin de gobernar estas tierras en nombre de mi maestro, lo único que tenía que hacer era jurarle lealtad y sucumbir ante nosotros… Se negó por un acto tan patético como el "Amor" a su hija. Quería vengarse pues fui yo quien le arrebato la vida. No se lo oculte… sin embargo tan pronto lo hice este mostro una ira que ningún otro dragón había mostrado… varios cientos de Kruzark fueron abatidos, me tome esto más personal y tomarlo como trofeo de ser necesario.

En medio de la pelea tras haberlo puesto en el suelo le ofrecí nuevamente unirse a nuestra causa… no solo a él si no al resto de los dragones que lo seguían. Pero él se negó nuevamente… Tanto potencial que podía ser explotado a la basura, una lástima la verdad.

-¿Se rendirán y se someterán? O ¿prefieren terminar como el?-

El resto de los dragones solo se miraron entre si buscando alguna respuesta entre sus compañeros, el grupo mismo comenzó a bajar la mirada y arrodillarse, mientras que otros solo se negaron y volvieron a ir en nuestra contra. Esa clase de espíritu es la que le agrada a mi maestro… Esa clase de guerreros son las que valen estar en nuestras filas… no los matamos, o al menos no a quienes realmente se defendieron dignamente.

Nuestros ojos estaban puestos sobre un continente más cercano…

Desde que llegamos el aire llevaba una esencia muy familiar, la voz de una extraña resonaba en mi mente… no solo la de una extraña… si no alguien más… escuchaba mi voz a lo lejos mientras nos dirigíamos a este nuevo continente.

* * *

Fue mi culpa… De no haberme sentido más no habría pasado esto… Mi hermano me lo advirtió… mero quería ayudar a los demás, no podía seguir viendo como los demás sufrían este ataque, mis amigas y yo partimos a intentar pelear contra estos seres.

Altos… Armaduras oscuras, pensábamos en su momento que ellos no tenían alma y que solo venían a destruirnos. Pero dentro de esas armaduras imponentes, había seres vivos, sádicos que solo nos miraban con indiferencia. En nuestro primer encuentro contra estos seres fue bastante aterrador para todas nosotras. Fluttershy no quería para nada estar aquí, y comprendíamos su estado, no solo ella todas nosotras no queríamos hacer esto, pero era lo mejor… Pensábamos que los elementos nos ayudarían en esta guerra. Y lo hicieron en su momento. Hasta que llego alguien que nos arrebató a tres de nuestras amigas.

Las costas fueron las más afectadas de la guerra, nos encontrábamos ahí, cierto era que los elementos necesitaban recargarse después de cierto uso. Fue ahí donde nos encontramos con lo que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos, era ciertamente más alto que el resto de esos seres de armaduras oscuras, por su apariencia podría decir que es hembra so complexión es muy delgada, además de su armadura, en si no podíamos ver su rostro, pero por intuición y por verla sabíamos que era una hembra.

Tenía una voz que no alcanzaba a reconocer del todo, quizás el casco que llevaba, el cual cubría su rostro evitaba que le entendiera de todo. Nos pidió que no intentáramos nada más… Que simplemente nos rindiéramos y entregáramos los elementos de la armonía.

Obviamente nos reusamos. Apenas los elementos estuvieron listos los usamos en contra de su sequito y sobre ella. No queríamos que esta guerra se siguiera llevando a cabo.

Al principio funciono bastante bien, pero de todos ellos, ella fue la única que no salió afectada, levanto su mano junto a una espada que llevaba en su cintura y la clavo fuertemente en el suelo, provocando que una onda oscura y roja invadiera los cuerpos de sus aliados, reanimándolos nuevamente, tanto esfuerzo era innecesario…

Al ver que no la obedecimos se abalanzó sobre nosotras, era alguien de mucho cuidado, yo no tengo experiencia militar… Ninguna de nosotras, tan solo éramos resguardadas por un gran grupo de guardias de que la princesa y mi hermano nos brindaron, ellos no podían acompañarnos, ya que estaban haciendo frente en otros lugares… Me habría gustado al menos despedirme de mis amigas…

-¡Eres una desgraciada!-Grite entre llanto mientras dos de estos sujetos me tenían esposada junto a Pinkie y Fluttershy.-

-Tu insultos me importan poco… se les dio la oportunidad de sucumbir y no lo hicieron. Vivas no me sirven a mí ni a mi maestro.-

Fluttershy era la más afectada de nosotras, no podíamos evitar la muerte de nuestras amadas amigas y lo peor de todo es que… Fluttershy había tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a Rarity, pero no lo hizo por sucumbir ante el miedo. No la culpo por eso yo estaba en su mismo estado. El orgullo movieron los hilos en Applejack y Rainbow Dash… No midieron a su contrincante y Rarity… sé cómo es ella, no toleraría una vida de esclavitud, pelearía por su misma liberación, pero esto no fue tolerado. O al menos no de la forma que lo hizo.

-¡Porque hacen esto no les hemos hecho nada!-Grite nuevamente intentando encararla.-

Aquellos seres me llevaron a una mástil donde me encadenaron y me colocaron un anillo anti magia, en cuanto a Fluttershy… No hacía falta si quiera esposarla, no podía mirar a ningún lado que no fuese el suelo y Pinkie… tenía el pelo lacio y su rostro marcaba tanta tristeza que era sumamente contagiosa. Le preocupaba lo que le pasaría a su familia… Todos nos preocupan eso. Pero Pinkie era tan cercana con todas que ver la muerte de tres de sus mejores amigas la rompió.

-Eso lo se… Pero mi maestro quiere este universo. El 45% de este basto universo ha sucumbido y es solo cuestión de una semana galáctica para que el resto caiga igual, desconozco porque él quería este mundo en particular.-

-¡Mantenernos como esclavos no es algo que alguien merezca!-

-Es un orden al final de cuentas… para que exista orden debe o debió haber caos, nosotros únicamente aprovecharemos mejor los recursos de este planeta… además… La libertad se gana.-

-¡Todos merecen ser libres! ¡No pueden hacernos esto!-

-Estuviste siempre bajo las ordenes de alguien… esto no será muy diferente a lo que hacías realmente. Ahora guarda silencio, que nuestro siguiente punto de ataque esta cercas o lo último que quiero es a alguien molestando.-

-¡Las princesas te detendrán a ti y a tu maestro! ¡Esto que hacen no es correcto!-

-La moral me importa poco… Dicen que el fin justifica los medios.-

-¡Ningún fin justifica todo lo que han hecho!-

-Puede ser…-

Aquella criatura se quitó el casco, dejando ver una larga cabellera de colores bastante conocidos para mí… Me sentía extrañada, sorprendida y confundida… era una Equina, pero no cualquier Equina, el color de su pelaje era rosa, sus ojos violetas y su crin tenia colores dorado pálido, purpura y rosa.

-¿C-Cadence? ¿P-Porque haces esto?-

-Creo que me confundes con alguien más potrilla, pero temo que no soy quien tú crees que soy-

Su voz… si bien era cierto que tenía cierto parentesco, ella no podía ser ya que Cadence ha estado con nosotros antes del inicio de todo esto, además ella… No haría algo tan ruin.

-Mi maestro no tardará en llegar, y quiero que este todo listo para entonces…-Ella se acercó a mí y coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza.- Él quiere esto de ustedes.-me arrebato la tiara del elemento de la magia y al igual lo hizo con Fluttershy y Pinkie.-

-No podrás usar los elementos para lastimar a nadie, no servirán a alguien tan vil como tu.-

-Eso lo se… No soy tan pura como para usarlos… igual mi maestro, tan solo le importa experimentar con cada energía nueva que encontramos para usarla a nuestro favor….-Ella miro hacia uno de los soldados con armadura oscura.- Llévenselas, a la Alicornio manténgala aislada de las otras dos, iré a cazar a las otras princesas.-

-Si señora-

Derrotada… No podía hacer más que solo esperar a ver que nos harían, a mí principalmente… Tenía miedo… ver a esta yegua… tan idéntica a Cadence... ¿Por qué?-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arribare dentro de poco, espero para entonces que tengas todo bajo control"

-Estará todo listo para entonces maestro… téngame paciencia, solo quedan dos princesas… La princesa Luna ya fue puesta bajo custodia. Pero…-

"¿Pero?"

-Me atacaron entre las tres… fue una emboscada, la princesa Celestia quedo en mas estado pero logró escapar junto a la princesa Cadence… Luna fue la única que pude tomar prisionera.-

"Estoy algo sorprendido, normalmente los maestros que tengo a mi servicio pueden contra 5 Alicornios… aun eres una aprendiz, cada vez demuestras ser más digna de mi… Aguarda mi llegada, haz hecho bien. Enfrentarte a tres alicornios a la vez es algo que no tomo a la ligera y más de alguien de un nivel tan bajo como el tuyo"

-Gracias maestro pero puedo hacerlo.-

"No pondré en riesgo a una futura maestra de alto calibre como tu… tres alicornios a la vez es algo de cuidado y muchos lo saben, espera mi arribo, que las tropas tomen el resto de las ciudades para que cuando yo llegue solo quede tomar ese mundo."

-Como desee maestro-

* * *

Nunca creí terminar en esta posición… Pese a nuestros esfuerzos. Los números estaban del lado de los invasores, no tuvimos de otra que rendirnos, era eso o que cientos de ponis murieran en esta guerra. Era mejor cortar por lo sano… estuve dándole vueltas al asunto y esto parecía ser la mejor opción. Cadence estaba aún lado mío… Preocupada ya que su hija había sido arrebatada hace unos días, no le harán nada a la potra siempre y cuando no hiciéramos nada indebido.

Cadence estaba sumamente asustada, no quería que le pasara nada a Flurry, en cuanto a Shining… hace mucho que no sabemos nada de él. Pienso lo peor realmente, aunque Cadence no quiera aceptarlo o se niega a pensar que algo le paso a Shining.

El corazón de cristal fue tomado los elementos igual… Discord al igual que nosotros no quería que nos pasara nada malo, en especial a Fluttershy, por lo cual solo decidió no hacer nada que perjudicara la salud de su amiga.

Ya no teníamos nada, en contra teníamos un sinfín de enemigos que no paraban de llegar a la ciudad de Canterlot.

Poco después trajeron a Luna y a Twilight, le alegre tanto por esto, poder abrazar a ambas fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho tras estas semanas. Supe que Twilight había sido tomada como prisionera, casi inmediatamente después de esto buscaban una forma de comunicarse conmigo…

Intente evitar que siguiera la guerra, sin embargo ellos lo único que pedían era que nos rindiéramos. Le dije que solo hablaría con su comandante a cargo de esta invasión… tras saber que el enviado era alguien tan parecida a Cadence solo me sorprendía más, pero más el hecho de que no era ella quien pidió el ataque si no alguien que estaba muy por encima de ella. Pues tal parecía que ella tan solo era un aprendiz.

En medio de la sala del trono, con cientos de esos soldados negros y armaduras oscuras, estábamos de rodillas mirando las puertas de la sala del trono.

Eventualmente las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a aquella yegua tan idéntica a Cadence, solo que portando una armadura oscura que cubría parte de su cuerpo, piernas abdomen y pecho, en su cintura llevaba una espada larga, justo detrás de ella venia alguien de una apariencia algo temible.

Era sumamente alto, de piel oscura, parecía tener grietas en su misma piel que dejaba ver un brillo rojo, ojos que brillaban como el fuego, se le miraba imponente, una musculatura ciertamente definida, una cabellera ligeramente larga pero… era como si este fueran llamas oscuras, llevaba una armadura que apenas cubría parte de su torso y piernas, portando consigo una espada larga en su cintura igual que la Cadence que le acompañaba.

Poco después la susodicha se arrodillo frente a este ser.

-Maestro…-Agacho la mirada.-

"¿Veo que no tuvieron problemas en traer aquí a todas verdad?"

-Ni en lo más mínimo maestro… sin embargo aún hay resistencia mínima en los alrededores, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucumban.-

"Es normal… Ahora… ¿Eres tu quien quería hablar personalmente conmigo no es así?"

Su voz… no era algo que hubiera escuchado antes. Era como si miles de voces hablaran a la vez… era algo traído del mismo tártaro, o incluso de otro lugar.

-Sí, no queremos que esto siga así… Podremos llegar a un acuerdo en el cual podamos estar en perfecta armonía.-

"La armonía es una mentira contada para obligarlos a ser obedientes princesita… La armonía caerá, y seré yo quien la elimine."

-Matar no es algo que sea necesario… quizás usted solo busque…-

"Correcto, busco control sobre todo… Y nada más, una vez que ustedes cayeron me otorgaron el control de este lugar, todos y cada uno de los seres vivos en este mundo harán caso y harán lo que se les pida"

-¿Nos ven como esclavos?-

"Parecido… pero podrán ganarse su libertad. Después de todo."

Aquellos seres de armaduras oscuras gritaron al unísono.

-¡La libertad se gana!-

"No pude haberlo dicho mejor"

-¿Por qué hacer esto?-

"Desde tiempos inmemoriales, todas las razas buscan ser sometidas de algún modo… Un ejemplo son ustedes… ¿No hay siempre alguien que de ordenes entre ustedes los ponis?"

-…-

"¿Lo ve? Simplemente hay un cambio de régimen y de gobernante, es todo… la verdad es que ustedes anhelan ser sometidos, aunque no lo expresen libremente. Comprenderán que haciendo las cosas correctamente como se los daremos a conocer… llegaran a sentir esa misma libertad que tenían"

-Eso no es libertad…-Hablo Cadence.- Nos quitaras todo solo para complacerte a ti mismo.-

"De cierta manera, pero traerán bienes para ustedes y el resto de universos que esperan por mi… y ustedes serán libres de entrar a nuestras filas si así lo desean. Pedí que ustedes fueran traídas aquí porque hay alguien que le interesa mucho las alicornios y la verdad… son mi moneda de cambio."

-¿Moneda de cambio?-Hablamos todas mirando con extrañeza a este ser.-

-Maestro…-La Cadence en cuestión se acercó a él.- lo encontraron.-

"Tráelo"

Poco después ante nosotros estaban un grupo pequeño donde se encontraba Spitfire, Shining Armor y Soarin, fueron obligados a ponerse de rodillas frente a este ser quien no miro con buenos ojos a este trio. Cadence rápidamente mostro preocupación por su esposo pero…

"¿Así que son ellos?... bien… primero, me dirán el nombre de sus amigos y aliados, después las ubicaciones y por ultimo morirán"

-Hágalo, al final nuestras muertes movilizaran a otros a levantarse en su contra.-Hablo Shining Armor.- seremos mártires.-

"Sus ejecuciones públicas y dolorosas servirán de ejemplo para el resto de este mundo si quiere levantarse en armas en contra mía… Llévenselos."

Muchos habríamos querido tan solo evitar lo que Shining haría, sabía bien lo que sucedería después… aunque para este punto no podría decir que tan bueno fue…

Shining quiso aprovechar la oportunidad quitando a los guardias que tenían aun lado suyo, lo mismo hicieron Spitfire y Soarin, quitándole el arma a uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre este ser, quien miraba con tranquilidad a Shining.

Aparte la mirada, sabía bien que Shining había cavado so propia tumba en ese lugar.

Pese a los gritos de Cadence para que se detuviera y suplicándole a este ser de que no le hiciera nada… No fue el quien lo mato.

-No nos interesan ponis inútiles como tu…-Hablo aquella Cadence oscura.- Y pensar que me comenzaban a caer bien.-

Aquella Cadence le había atravesado a Shining desde el pecho rápidamente ella giro junto a su espada solo para sacarla y decapitarla en un movimiento rápido, el mismo destino estaba sellado para el resto, Spitfire y Soarin.

El llanto tanto de Twilight como de Cadence no se hizo esperar… siendo el de Cadence más fuerte y desgarrador.

"No tolerare ninguna negligencia de ningún tipo… serán castigadas con severidad… Ustedes."

Nos señaló a nosotras.

"Serán azotadas y cuando llegue el arquitecto con la gracia de nuestra orden recibirán otros azotes y depende lo que él quiera hacer con ustedes serán esclavas para el por el resto de sus miserables vidas… Llévenselas"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiciste bien mi aprendiz"

-Maestro… Yo he tenido preguntas que necesitaba hacerle cuando comencé este ataque-

"Dímelas… las responderé lo mejor que pueda"

-¿Por qué este mundo?-

"Como escuchaste… las alicornios son monedas de cambio para un arquitecto en particular"

-¿El señor Absolut?-

"Así es… Él nos provee todo lo que necesitamos, es alguien bastante inteligente, gran parte de nuestra tecnología es gracias a él lo hago por los que no pueden usar magia como tú y yo… De ese modo podrán hacer lo que les ordeno con mayor facilidad"

-Comprendo maestro…-

"¿Hay algo más?"

-Si maestro… Cuando atacamos… escuchaba la voz de una yegua resonando en mi interior… escuchaba la… Voz de un chico cuando asesine a ese capitán.-

"Son meros recuerdos de una yegua muerta mi aprendiz, un efecto secundario de tu rehabilitación y del uso de sus habilidades… sete pasara."

-¿Y si no se van?-

"Entonces no me servirás de nada"

* * *

El arquitecto… ha estado desde que iniciamos esto… muchísimo antes que yo incluso. Sé que es un amigo muy cercano de mi maestro, aunque solo se vean para tratar negocios en los cuales sea la compra y venta de armas, recursos, suministros y demás. Pienso que es el quien administra todo esto o al menos cierta parte. Su estatus lo vuelve alguien intocable, en muchos aspectos.

Llego a nosotros una semana después de la caída oficial de este universo. El crearía un templo oscuro en este lugar para tener una entrada mucho más fácil a este universo, tanto para nuestras tropas como para el resto de transporte de recursos. El templo tiene una función simple. Crear un inmenso portal que nos permita traer tropas de un universo a otro.

Sin embargo… desde que esto comenzó… y solo en este mundo en concreto. Algo en mi me dice que no debería estar con mi maestro… No pienso traicionarlo por cosas como esta, antes muerta que hacerlo.

-¿Así que será aquí donde quieres este templo?-Hablo el señor Absolut, una persona de traje, alta y cabello corto, siendo este un humano, carismático y siempre de buen vestir.-No veo problema… ¿Dices que en este lugar abundaba la magia y el amor no?-

"Así es… ¿Crees poder hacerlo?"

-Claro solo necesitare un sello se sangre… sacrifica no se… unos trecientos ponis de cristal alrededor del imperio y derrumba esta pocilga que llaman palacio, yo me encargare de la creación de tu templo.-

"Muy bien… Una cosa más."

El maestro me hizo una señal y comprendí de lo que se trataba.

Poco después llegue con las ex-princesas encadenadas, fueron tratadas de sus heridas anteriores para que estuvieran presentables para el arquitecto quien al ver que me acercaba con las cuatro alicornios, este rápidamente parecía estar bastante interesado con ellas.

-Así que quieres negociar algo más… Bien.-

Él se acercó a las princesas y las miro a todas de pies a cabeza, siendo Celestia quizás la más dotada en sí de atributos que las demás, tomando del mentón a la misma para verle el rostro, ellas intentaban no hacer algo que enfureciera a mi maestro, después de sus intentos de desobediencia habían sido procesadas más de dos veces todas.

"Quiero un súper destructor… uno por cada Alicornio"

-Auch…. Es mucho…-Dijo soltando a la yegua blanca inmediatamente.- Para serte honesto, esta yegua.-Señalo a Celestia.- Si vale uno, digo… Solo mírala, estoy dispuesto a hacerla mi dama de compañía para la siguiente convención de Zuluexray 6 de presentación de armas pero el resto… Bueno, quizás esa rosa.-

Él se acercó a Cadence quien instintivamente por miedo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin embargo la detuve con la cadena evitando que diera un paso más atrás.

-Tengo cierta atracción por los colores rosas.-Dijo tomando del mentón a Cadence.- Una muy bonita figura la verdad y…-Acto seguido tomo uno de los senos de la yegua levantándolo un poco solo haciendo que la susodicha se quejara por lo bajo.- Mhhh… Me tientas me tientas… Te ofrezco dos súper destructores clase Detonador y por las otras dos… dos fragatas clase interceptores a cambio, el templo lo hare sin cobrar.-

Paso un tiempo y mi maestro se acercó a mirar a las alicornios un momento.

"Bien, son todas tuyas, puedes llevártelas."

-¿¡Que!?-Grito Cadence- Q-Que pasara con mi hija-

"Debido a su edad, puesta con el resto de los menores, si bien le va y acata las ordenes y aprende a someterse… es posible que la veas si el arquitecto viene a visitar este lugar mientras hace el templo."

-Bien, si todo está decidido es hora de irnos. Te traeré varios tipos para que elijas a el que mejor prefieras… estaré de regreso en unas dos semanas con ellos, para entonces creo que podrás juntar los recursos para la construcción-

-¡N-No pueden apartarme de mi hija por favor!-

Hice un ademan con mi mano para pedirle a los Kruzark para que escoltaran a las cuatro alicornios unto al arquitecto.

-Por favor…-Dijo entre llanto Cadence.- Solo nos queda ella…-

Solo silencio escucho como respuesta… comenzaba a sentir empatía por ella realmente… No podía darme ese lujo por mucho que yo quisiera… Además ahora debíamos colocar a un nuevo maestro de armas a cargo de este mundo y universo.

Tras que las puertas se cerraron y estar solo con el maestro solo voltee a verlo.

"Uno de mis más allegados estará a cargo de este mundo"

El maestro volteo a verme y yo solo me arrodille frente a él.

"Hiciste bien este ataque, en cuanto a la potrilla Flurry, te encargaras de ella personalmente, para que termines tu entrenamiento debes enseñarle a una estudiante y así convertirte en maestra Kruzark, Nada de compasión con esa potra, enséñale todo lo que has aprendido conmigo. Y solo así demostraras ser digna de llevar el nombre de un maestro Kruzark."

-Así lo hare maestro…-Me puse de pie.- Pero… Ella…-

"¿Creerá que eres su madre? Es la idea, no ha visto tu rostro así que no habrá problema en que la suplantes de cierta manera… Si veo que hiciste bien entrenándola daré por hecho que puedes ascender a Maestra… De lo contrario no seguirás como mi aprendiz y regresaras a las filas comunes"

-Descuide maestro… No le defraudare.-

"Eso espero…"

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué?-Hablaba Twilight quien iba sentada mirando por una cabina la inmensidad del universo.-Perdimos todo…-

-¿Realmente era lo mejor hermana?-Hablo Luna viendo a Celestia.-

-¿Exterminio y extensión o vida?-Dijo Celestia con indiferencia.-

-De que sirve…-Dijo Cadence deprimida tapando su rostro con su crin.-Hagan lo que nos hagan ya no importa para este punto… Solo somos objetos para ellos que pueden reemplazar.-

-Eso es cierto…-

La cabina se abrió dejando ver al arquitecto quien tenía consigo una especie de libreta grande en donde parecía tener el trabajo de su allegado "Amigo"

-Tengo tantas cosas planeadas para ustedes.-Camino hasta estar cercas de Celestia.- Me hace falta una dama de compañía como dije anteriormente, el resto… Ya veré que hacer con ustedes, aunque no era mentira que tengo particular atracción hacia ti.-Dijo el susodicho tomando de la mano a Cadence obligándola a ponerse de pie.-

No podían decir nada, detrás del mismo arquitecto estaba uno de estos Kruzark mirándonos detenidamente. Poco después ese mismo Kruzark se quitó el casco.

-Ya hemos salido del universo señor, no hace falta asustarlas más.-

-Menos mal.-Suspiro aliviado.- No me salieron nada baratas ustedes.-

Extrañadas solo miraron al arquitecto en especial Cadence.

-Bien, dime princesa Cadence… ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?-Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas a la Alicornio.- Porque veo una no muy lejos de acabar con el reinado de El portador de la oscuridad.-Sonrió ligeramente el arquitecto.-

-¿N-No eres su amigo?-Dijo Cadence ligeramente cortada.-

-Lo somos… pero al igual que ustedes no estoy conforme de como hace esto, hace mucho tiempo, por ende he dejado fallos y ciertos… puntos débiles desde que he tratado con él desde el inicio de nuestra conquista, y necesito a Alicornios fuertes como ustedes… Les aseguro que no será fácil, logue hacer un ejército lo suficientemente grande pero necesito cabecillas que comprendan lo que es perder todo por este tirano.-

-¿Y cómo hacerlo?-Dijo Twilight.-

-¿Saben porque las alicornios son mi moneda de pago?-Sonrió ligeramente.-

El Kruzark que acompañaba al Arquitecto era otra Alicornio quien a simple vista parecería ser idéntica a Celestia, sonriéndole de manera cálida.

-No es fácil perderlo todo, tampoco será fácil recuperarlo, pero con el mando adecuado todos los universos volverán a ser libres.-Hablo aquella Celestia de armadura oscura.-

-¿Qué hay de esa Cadence?-Dijo Luna- ¿porque ayuda a ese tirano?-

-Es nuestro boleto principal, ata.-Señalo a Cadence.- en otro universo te pidió asesinar a dos seres que tanto amabas solo por salvar tu vida y la de los demás y así lo hiciste… Fue bueno y a la vez malo pero era necesario, pues el necesita un sucesor en caso de que algo le pase sin embargo… deje la semilla de la duda y cuando iniciemos la rebelión que ustedes lideraran ella eventualmente matara al portador de la oscuridad…-

-Entonces… solo tiempo…-Dijo Celestia mirando al arquitecto.-

-En efecto, más tiempo, el plan está hecho, pero necesitamos más tropas para llevar a cabo nuestros planes, el portador necesita quienes se encarguen de sus universos mientras él está ausente en estos, además, los templos juegan un punto a nuestro favor. Tengo conocimiento y acceso a todos y cada uno de sus universos, por lo cual podremos explotarlos a nuestro favor.-

-¿Entonces que dicen?-Dijo la Celestia con la armadura Kruzark.-No será fácil pero… con entrenamiento adecuado y su ayuda podremos recuperar lo que todos perdimos.-

Las princesas se miraron entre si para luego ver al arquitecto.

-¿y si esto falla?-Dijo Twilight.-

-Por algo soy el arquitecto-Sonrió ligeramente.- Yo… Nunca cometo errores y mas cuando preparo la estructura de algo.

Fin

/El final es abierto realmente si alguien lo quiere continuar adelante esta absueltos de cualquier problema de mi parte, esta idea de una esperanza surgiendo en medio de la oscuridad me llego a la mente hace poco y no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, no lo voy a seguir realmente ya que la historia se cuenta sola./

N/A: Me apena decirlo realmente y de hecho me avisaron hace poco… el usuario "Over Top Clear Mind" un amigo mío muy cercano falleció hace poco, tal parece que después del incidente del terremoto en la ciudad de México había sido internado al hospital en estado grave, pese a que le dieran de alta, sufrió un derrame hace unas semanas, eh ahí por qué no podía seguir con su fic…

Miren yo la verdad de antemano no sabía nada de él y lo poco que sabía me alegraba escucharlo, me siento pésimo por lo que le paso siendo un amigo suyo… Tenia todas las intenciones de terminar su fic pero me temo que al final no podrá lograrlo.

Sin más que decirles… no quiero que se pongan tristes por el… Su nombre era Emiliano, hermano mayor de 3 hermanas, una lástima perder a un amigo la verdad y yo partiré a visitar a su familia.

Nos veremos hasta entonces… y les pido disculpas en su nombre por su fic inconcluso.


End file.
